This disclosure relates to a method and a system to perform automated operations for incorporating automated relevance analysis, determination of user action dates and corresponding action items, and prioritization of incoming messages intended for recipient users.
Reading through all the messages we receive on a daily or weekly basis is time-consuming. Message content may often be lost or disregarded, since it is not typically sorted by relevance but rather by a date of issuance or subject text. Action items associated with a message that is lost or disregarded may therefore not be completed in a timely manner or at all.